Mi Verdad
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Cuando tienes catorce años crees que tienes respuestas para todo. Cuando creces, te das cuenta que realmente estabas equivocado, y que el verdadero amor es más diferente de lo que creías. SasaxNoeru, menciones de otras.


**Titulo:** Mi Verdad.  
**Fandom:** Mint na Bokura.  
**Parejas / Personajes:** SasaxNoeru.  
**Advertencias:** Shounen Ai, spoilers para todo el manga.  
**Longitud:** 4,122 palabras.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Resumen:** Cuando tienes catorce años crees que tienes respuestas para todo. Cuando creces, te das cuenta que realmente estabas equivocado, y que el verdadero amor es más diferente de lo que creías. SasaxNoeru, menciones de otras.  
**Comentarios:** Mi visión de lo que pasó después del final tan abrupto del manga.

**-o-**

Es curioso cuánto puede cambiar uno en tan sólo cinco años.

A los catorce años jamás me imaginé qué terminaría estudiando, no había pensado ni en la universidad. Mi gran pasión era la pesca, lo sigue siendo¡pero definitivamente nunca pensé que acabaría estudiando economía para poder hacer mi propio negocio dedicado a la pesca!

Noeru se burló de mí al principio, pero luego que lo pensó mejor me dijo que no le sorprendía tanto. Que si había sustituido a un guitarrista de esa falsa banda de la escuela para ganar dinero y comprar cosas relacionadas con la pesca, entonces no era imposible esperarse que quisiera tener mi negocio para no tener que gastar tanto en mi pasatiempo y de paso ganarme la vida en lo que me gusta. En un principio me agarró de sorpresa la seguridad con la que me conocía, que pareciera conocerme aún mejor de lo que yo mismo lo hacía, pero al final me di cuenta que era de esperarse viniendo de la persona más cercana a mi desde hace media década. Porque lo era.

Un tiempo pensé, cuando comencé a salir con Maria -y Noeru con Miyuu-, que ella era la persona más importante para mi. Comenzamos a salir en dobles citas a cada rato. En la escuela ya todos sabían que Noeru era hombre y los profesores pusieron reglas en los dormitorios de mujeres para dejarlo con su hermana, así ya no había necesidad de seguir mintiendo. Noeru creció unos centímetros más que Maria, no mucho, pero la diferencia era mucho más obvia ahora y además, Maria se volvió mucho más femenina de lo que ya era. Muchos de la escuela tardaron en acostumbrarse a ver a Noeru como chico, pero tras verlo en el equipo de basketball masculino y que pasaba mucho tiempo con Miyuu tomados de la mano, todo volvió a una nueva tranquilidad. Yo estaba con Maria, así que no noté mucho la distancia que empezó a surgir entre Noeru y yo. Sí pasábamos tiempo juntos, éramos los mejores amigos, pero nuestra respectiva vida amorosa se puso entre ambos.

Fue hasta el último año en que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Durante el último torneo de basketball que tendríamos, Noeru y yo pasamos mucho más tiempo entrenando, Miyuu era la nueva ayudante del equipo y Maria seguía en la división femenina, cuando nos tocó jugar contra la escuela de Yoshiaki.

Sinceramente, nunca me esperé que encontrarnos con él cambiaría tanto las cosas, pero las cambió. Le pidió a Maria reunirse para platicar sobre lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo, ella aceptó y no encontré problema con eso. Tras convertirme en novio de Maria, nunca tuve celos de nadie y no comenzaría por ese suceso. Noeru me golpeó suavemente el brazo con su codo diciéndome en broma que me iban a bajar la novia y yo le pegué devuelta diciéndole que era un tonto.

El tonto fui yo.

No la culpé, cuando me lo dijo. Habíamos pasado por mucho juntos, tantos recuerdos que hasta la fecha sigo atesorando y aunque la quería muchísimo en el fondo me lo esperaba. No había nada que tuviéramos en común. El lazo más importante que teníamos era Noeru y él siempre nos ayudaba cada que peleábamos hasta que el hermano gemelo de Maria se centró tanto en su noviazgo con Miyuu. A partir de entonces ya no tuvimos a Noeru para aligerar las tensiones y obligarnos a hacer las paces, eso fue lo que a la larga acabó con la relación.

Yo no tenía idea de todo eso entonces, fue Maria la que me lo dijo. Lloró cuando me confesó que había pensado en terminar desde hacía meses, porque cada vez que peleábamos terminaba herida y luego al día siguiente nos volvíamos a ver como si nada hubiese pasado. Que eso no le gustaba, que no quería terminar odiándome porque era un excelente chico, y además era el mejor amigo de su hermano gemelo. Que Yoshiaki quería comenzar a salir con ella de nuevo y ella pensaba que era mejor así, porque Yoshiaki había madurado y las cosas ahora podían funcionar. Me dijo que lo que sentía ya no era lo mismo, que quizá el cariño que sentía conmigo era un amor mucho más platónico de lo que creíamos y que yo sentía lo mismo. Por supuesto que yo lo negué, pero ella me preguntó entonces que porqué era que nunca quise pasar de tomarnos las manos o de darnos un beso rápido de vez en cuando. Se fue poco después de eso, pidiéndome que pensara en ello.

Estuve molesto con toda la situación un par de días, incluso me alejé todo lo que pude de Maria para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Lo más extraño de todo fue que no me sentí tan herido como debí haberlo estado. Corté con mi primera novia y ella pareció estar muy bien platicando de Yoshiaki con sus amigas, incluso recuerdo que pasé bastante solo esos días. Pero también recuerdo a Noeru sentándose a mi lado, dejando a Miyuu con las demás chicas para acompañarme.

-¿Quieres ir a pescar el domingo? Miyuu canceló y tengo el día libre.

Noeru siempre tuvo la habilidad de distraerme, hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio para mí la razón, pero no pienso ponerme a analizar eso ahora. Con esa simple pregunta toda la amargura que sentí a lo largo de esos días se desvaneció y me alegró poder pasar tiempo con Noeru.

Hasta ese momento fue que me percaté cuánto nos habíamos distanciado. Me di cuenta porque Noeru era diferente, de alguna forma cuando nos reunimos ese domingo para pescar pude notar cuán diferente era mi mejor amigo e incluso llegué a preguntarme si en realidad el diferente era yo. Fue como la primera vez que salimos a pescar juntos, cuando yo pensaba que él era chica y comencé a sentir una atracción que nunca había sentido por ninguna 'chica'. Por supuesto ahora sé que Noeru era chico y que él me veía como su oportunidad de tener un 'mejor amigo' y yo fui el único que malinterpretó todo.

A los catorce años jamás te preguntas ese tipo de cosas seriamente. Cuando Noeru se quitó la blusa que llevaba y me reveló que era chico tuve una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, la sorpresa encabezándolos. Tuve que meditarlo toda una noche para poder 'superar' lo que pasó, pero en realidad fue verlo como un 'me gustó porque pensaba que era chica' y siendo lo más lógico que un chico de esa edad podía pensar, dejé el tema ahí y jamás lo volví a tocar en mi cabeza.

Pero fue hasta que terminé con Maria que ese tema volvió a la luz y no me dejó en paz. Había que aceptarlo, mi gusto por las chicas seguía siendo nulo. Con Maria, tras meditarlo, fue porque le tomé demasiado cariño al ser la hermana gemela de Noeru y asumí que esos sentimientos eran amor. Con Ririko me llamó la atención porque tenía gustos similares a los míos y la clave de todo: parecía chico.

No quise comprender durante muchos meses la relación que todo eso tenía. Lo que significaba. La graduación y los exámenes de admisión para la universidad ocuparon mucho de mi tiempo –y el de todos también-. Pero ahora era consiente de cuánta distancia tenía con Noeru, llegué incluso a molestarme cuando él me decía que no podía acompañarme porque iba a salir con Miyuu y una vez le grité que si tan importante era mi prima para él entonces lo dejaría de molestar. Sí, un comportamiento bastante infantil, lo acepto, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo a la persona que más me importaba y eso me dolió como nunca. El chico Minamino se enojó también y me gritó de vuelta que él no tenía la culpa de que Maria hubiese terminado conmigo. Fue una discusión corta porque me fui muy molesto cuando escuché eso y hasta que llegué a mi casa me permití deprimirme.

Me sorprendió que la que intentó hablar conmigo unos días después no fue Noeru –se había pegado con pegamento a Miyuu- sino su hermana, Maria. Me dijo que no podía seguir molesto, que Noeru estuvo totalmente deprimido esos días y para olvidarse del asunto no quería alejarse de mi prima. Cuando pasé un minuto sin decir nada en respuesta ella soltó un suspiro, y sonriendo, me dijo que estaba celoso. Celoso porque estaba perdiendo a Noeru. Maria se levantó y poniendo una mano en mi hombro me dijo que me animara, que no iba a perder a mi mejor amigo pasara lo que pasara. Que Noeru era la persona más noble que conocía.

Fue entonces, a mis diecisiete años, que una verdad absoluta cayó sobre mis hombros: Noeru me gustaba. Me tomó tener mi primera pelea real con él para darme cuenta que lo perdía y que no quería perderlo pasara lo que pasara. Era la persona con la que más a gusto me sentía, con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa y que me divertía como nadie más lo hacía.

Pero lo negué. Tan rápido como me llegó el descubrimiento lo enterré en el fondo de mis pensamientos y lo cerré con llave. Era demasiado peligroso admitirlo.

Hicimos las paces cuando Noeru llegó un día con unas carnadas que compró con parte de sus ahorros a mi casa de regalo, me llevó a la fuerza a la suya y pasamos el día jugando videojuegos en un establecimiento no muy lejos de ahí. Conocí a sus padres y su madre pasó una hora hablando de lo parecidos que habían sido de pequeños, que los vistieron igual durante muchos años y a veces Noeru usaba un gorro con trenzas que lo hacía lucir idéntico a Maria. Noeru ahí estaba un poco avergonzado y su papá dijo que posiblemente de ahí sacó el gusto de haber vivido casi un año como chica.

Tanto él como yo nos avergonzamos cuando su padre dijo que le sorprendía que Noeru no hubiese tenido ningún pretendiente varón, con lo similar que lucía a su hermana cuando recién entró. Tuve que controlarme para que mi nerviosismo no fuera muy obvio y Noeru me miró de soslayo como diciéndome que no abriera la boca. ¿Qué diría su padre si hubiese sabido que había besado a sus dos hijos¿Qué diría si se hubiese enterado que mi primer amor había sido con Noeru?

¿Qué quizá lo que siempre sentí como una muy profunda amistad por Noeru es otra cosa¿Qué quizá sentía amor por él?

Mi amistad con Noeru no tuvo problemas desde esa reconciliación y meses después todos estábamos preparándonos para la universidad. Yo entré a economía y Noeru a fotografía en la misma universidad que yo. Maria fue aceptada en enfermería en otra universidad, Miyuu a arquitectura en una que quedaba demasiado lejos de nosotros.

Los cambios no se hicieron esperar y estando tan separados perdimos mucho contacto con las chicas poco a poco. Al que veía a diario seguía siendo a Noeru, ambos teníamos dormitorios en el mismo edificio para los estudiantes que vivieran en otra ciudad o muy lejos de la universidad y comenzamos a convivir entre nosotros dos más que con las chicas. Debí suponer que eso causaría muchos problemas a Noeru, quien a pesar de extrañar mucho a Maria, seguía siendo novio de Miyuu. Pero, honestamente, jamás lo imaginé venir.

A los pocos meses de que empezáramos nuestra vida universitaria un día Noeru llegó con lágrimas e hipando a mi dormitorio. Se veía muy mal y yo lo obligué a sentarse, pidiéndole que me contara lo que había pasado.

-¡Miyuu me dijo que ya no tenía sentido seguir juntos! –gritó. Parecía molesto. –que quiere centrarse en estudiar y que no me lo dijo antes porque temía lastimarme¡pensó que estos meses sin apenas vernos me ayudaría a que no me doliera tanto! Claro que iba a—

Conozco lo suficiente a Noeru para saber lo que en ese momento necesitaba y por eso hice lo que en todo el tiempo que teníamos como amigos nunca hice: lo abracé. A la única persona que abracé antes fue a Maria y la comparación se realizó en mi cabeza antes de notarla. Fue tan diferente y extraño, pero de alguna forma se sintió bien. Natural. Me sentí tan abrumado por esa sensación que no supe cuándo Noeru rompió a llorar y se aferró a mi, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y sollozar con ganas.

Yo me sentí tan confundido que no reaccioné, lo dejé llorar y hasta mucho después acaricié su cabello corto sin darme cuenta. Me pareció curioso que fuera mucho más delgado y suave que el de Maria.

-Ella no quería lastimarte. –atiné a decir en voz baja, tenía tan cerca el rostro de Noeru que no necesitaba decirlo más alto. Como única respuesta obtuve unos sollozos. –Es quizá lo mejor para los dos, es más difícil mantener contacto si ahora vivimos tan lejos…

Seguí acariciando su cabello, disfrutándolo tanto como sólo la pesca podía y esperé alguna reacción en mi mejor amigo. El castaño se relajó unos minutos después en mis brazos, ya no lloraba, y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. No se apartó. Y yo no quería separarme. Después de un año –en ese momento exacto de mi vida- de negarme mis sentimientos por Noeru, fue como el hecho que rompió esa negación y me permitió comenzar a aceptarlo.

El sentimiento de jamás soltarlo y quedarme así para siempre se grabó en mí aquel día.

-¿Entonces debo buscarme alguien que tenga a la mano para salir¿Eso es más fácil? –soltó en un tono infantil y aún molesto. –No quiero eso. No quiero…

Me sentí culpable por sentirme tan feliz por poder abrazarlo, en lugar de sentirme mal por lo que Noeru pasaba. Pero no le respondí, esperando a que Noeru volviera a ser el mismo despreocupado adolescente que adoraba y cuando lo escuché soltar un suspiro sonreí.

Sin embargo, odié cuando se separó y cortó el abrazo.

-No me rendiré tan fácil. –declaró.

Y yo supe que Noeru hablaba en serio.

Al término del tercer semestre las cosas seguían igual. Noeru se la pasó cerca de siete meses intentando que Miyuu volviera con él, Maria y yo lo intentamos ayudar hablando con mi prima pero las cosas no cambiaron. La noche en que tuve mi último examen –él había terminado el día anterior- ambos decidimos salir a festejar. Noeru salió con la intención de ligar por simple desahogo (algo no muy sano, pero no pude disuadirlo) y yo porque no iba a dejarlo solo… se podría decir que tenía miedo que mi mejor amigo e interés romántico encontrara una nueva novia. Prefería espantarlas y evitar que mi mejor amigo cometiera una estupidez de la cual se arrepentiría luego.

De sólo recordar a cuántas chicas ahuyenté con mi usual poca amabilidad me da dolores de cabeza, pero lo importante fue que funcionó. Al final, Noeru y yo volvimos muy tarde en la noche a mi habitación, demasiado cansados como para que el castaño llegara hasta la suya. Le propuse que usara mi cama y yo me acomodaría en el suelo, pero él se negó, diciéndome que prefería compartir la cama que mandarme al suelo en mi propio cuarto.

-Es una cama individual, no vamos a entrar los dos. –me quejé, alegrándome que el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras porque me había avergonzado.

-¿Y? Eres la persona más importante para mí luego de Maria, no veo el problema de dormir en la misma cama. –bostezó, quitándose ya la parte superior de su vestimenta y pegándose al fondo de la cama, junto a la pared.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo que pasé tratando de convencerme que no había nada malo, que era una excelente idea y que esa posiblemente era mi única oportunidad de compartir la cama con él. Porque me había resignado a ser el 'Mejor Amigo del Mundo' de Noeru y eso era un honor para mí, aunque en el fondo me lastimaba.

Cuando entré a la cama se me erizó la piel al sentir las piernas desnudas de Noeru, también se había quitado los pantalones cuando me quedé solamente en ropa interior y lo sentí poner las sábanas y el edredón sobre ambos, para luego acomodarse tan cerca que tenía que medio abrazarme para acomodarnos bien en la cama. No había tenido tan cerca su rostro desde la vez que lloró en mis brazos y eso me puso muy nervioso.

Quería besarlo.

Sí, Miyuu y él habían terminado hacía muchos meses. Yo no sabía de nadie que le interesara a Noeru, salvo que él quería regresar con Miyuu y ahora había perdido las esperanzas porque se enteró que ella había comenzado a salir con Shingo, un viejo amigo de ella, pero parecía seguir teniendo firmes sus sentimientos. Besarlo sólo empeoraría las cosas y jamás me atrevería a arriesgar el lazo tan especial que él y yo teníamos desde hacía años.

-¿Viste que sí podemos acomodarnos bien?

-Si llegas a comentar esto con alguien más, te mato. –gruñí yo, volviendo a la realidad.

-Je, puedes estar tranquilo. –otro bostezo. –Ahora, creo que deberíamos dormir.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Casi me había dormido, cuando varios minutos después el movimiento que hizo el cuerpo de Noeru al moverse me despertó. Sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro, una mano suya que descansaba en mi hombro acarició mi mejilla y yo hice un enorme esfuerzo para no revelar que me había despertado.

Se sintió tan poco usual en Noeru… sabía que estaba mirándome. Sabía que se sentía mal porque su mano temblaba al tocarme y cuando se acercó hasta tocar su rostro con el mío me di cuenta que lloraba en silencio.

Entonces todo tuvo un nuevo sentido en mi cabeza: le recordaba un poco a Miyuu. Somos primos, tenemos el mismo color de cabello y todo, en la oscuridad no sería tan difícil imaginarlo.

No debió dolerme tanto como lo hizo¿cierto? Fue entonces cuando lo escuché susurrar.

-Sasa… -sentí un nudo en la garganta al escuchar mi nombre. –Diablos, Sasa… ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser yo mismo con algo tan sencillo?

Su rostro seguía acariciando el mío y se movió justo para que mis labios y los suyos se rozaran. Temblé sin poderme controlar, la situación envolviéndome por completo y Noeru tembló también. Fue tan torpe, tan dulce y hasta tierno que Noeru siguiera temblando para terminar de mover su rostro y dejar un rato sus labios sobre los míos, sin tener idea de qué hacer después. Tuve ganas de fingir que despertaba cuando escuché un muy leve sollozo y así poder abrazarlo, pero el miedo de que Noeru rompiera el contacto me aterró tanto que me quedé quieto. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que algo así pasara que no quería perder la oportunidad, no tras aceptar que amaba a Noeru y que prefería ser su amigo para siempre si eso significaba no perderlo nunca. No tenía idea en ese momento de qué significaba el que me estuviese besando, mucho menos que estuviese llorando y temblando, como si estuviese aterrado. Nunca había visto asustado a Noeru en mi vida, nunca. Y yo no quería asustarlo más.

Sus labios se sentían tan correctos y bien contra los míos que me reprendí por no darme cuenta antes. Por nunca pensar que quizá lo que me había gustado de Noeru cuando lo conocí no fue que pareciera una chica muy masculina. Sino que era un chico y que me gustaba porque congeniábamos de una manera increíble.

Cuando comenzó a besarme, perdiendo un poco el miedo, recuerdo que solté un gemido involuntario. Se sintió tan extraño, pero me gustó de la misma forma. Jamás había tenido tanto contacto físico con nadie y antes que hubiese podido evitarlo comencé a contestar el beso.

Supe que había arruinado el momento cuando Noeru se sentó de golpe en la cama y se me quedó viendo asustado.

-¿E-estás despierto!

-Noeru…

-¡Lo siento, Sasa! –me dijo preocupado, en un tono que no parecía el suyo. –Yo… Lo lamento. Jamás debí besarte.

-Espera, Noeru—

-No. –me interrumpió. –No me digas nada. Ya sé que estuvo mal, no sé qué me pasó... No, en realidad sí lo sé. Sasa, perdóname. Intenté olvidarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero no pude. Intenté regresar con Miyuu para poder distraerme y olvidarme de todo esto¡pero no pude!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi amistad contigo es lo más valioso que tengo. Este tipo de cosas no debería sentirlas¿no? Pero tiene tanto tiempo que no puedo evitarlo y decidí no hacer nada. Maria dijo que dejara de ser tan idiota, pero yo no…

-¿Maria?

-Ella dice que debería ser sincero, como siempre. Pero ella no entiende, no puedo equivocarme esta vez. –yo me acerqué a él y Noeru casi se cayó de la cama al alejarse. –No, Sasa…

-No vas a equivocarte. –por primera vez me sentí valiente, ahora que todo tenía sentido, y tomé al castaño por los hombros.

-Si llegamos a cansarnos uno del otro terminaremos mal. No quiero eso. ¡Eres lo más importante que tengo fuera de mi familia! Me siento igual que cuando me dijiste hace años que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos porque te rechacé, me aterra la sola idea de no seguir siendo amigos. –tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tembló cuando yo le acaricié el cabello. –Prefiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos, Sasa…

-Y yo no te lo perdonaré nunca si esta vez también perdemos nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Vas a amenazarme otra vez? –el usual Noeru volvió a la luz, casi molesto y yo me reí. Amaba verlo como era normalmente. -¿Ahora te burlas de mi?

-¿Podemos besarnos para ir a dormir de una vez? De verdad tengo sueño… ya podemos preocuparnos mañana¿ok?

-Sasa, eres un idiota… -el hermano gemelo de Maria sonrío, acercándose a mi y nos miramos un momento antes que él me besara. No teníamos mucha experiencia en el campo de los besos, ni del romance en general (y el que seguramente sí tenía algo más de idea era Noeru, no yo), pero disfrutamos mucho ese beso y cuando nos volvimos a acomodar en la cama quedamos mucho más juntos que antes. –Hey, Sasa.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo y novio de por vida?

-Si tu aceptas ser mi mejor amigo y novio de por vida también.

-Acepto.

-Bien. –lo último que supe antes de quedarme dormido ese día fue que sentí un beso en mi frente, y un 'buenas noches' de un muy alegre Noeru.

Eso pasó hace casi un año. Seguimos estando juntos y conseguimos mudarnos a una habitación doble hace pocos meses. Hemos convertido la habitación en un mini-departamento y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo ahí fuera de clases. En gran medida seguimos haciendo lo que hacíamos antes, sólo que ahora cuando estudiamos podemos estar muy juntos o al descansar me recuesto en sus piernas o él en las mías, o vamos a jugar basketball o a pescar los días libres que tenemos en un plan más íntimo que antaño. Bromeamos y seguimos teniendo la misma relación que antes, pero cuando nos miramos todo es diferente.

Miyuu rompió hace poco con Shingo y ahora se encuentra soltera, pero se ve bastante contenta. No le molestó cuando Maria le contó que Noeru y yo estábamos saliendo. Aunque la que me sorprendió fue la hermana del castaño, se la pasó emocionada diciendo '¡Sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos!' y que estaba muy feliz por nosotros.

Por ahora ellas son las únicas en saberlo, en la universidad nadie lo sospecha porque no hay gran cambios en cómo él y yo nos llevamos, pero si prestaran atención, sabrían.

No tengo idea de lo que nos espera en el futuro. Yo quiero tener mi propia tienda, dedicarme a la pesca los fines de semana y disfrutar cada minuto que tenga con él. Noeru quiere ganarse la vida como fotógrafo y puede que viaje mucho cuando nos graduemos, pero estoy seguro que siempre volverá. No somos como cuando teníamos trece y catorce años, ya tenemos veinte años y puede que quizá todavía seamos demasiado inmaduros, pero lo que tenemos ahora es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado: una hermosa y especial amistad que se volvió un amor impenetrable. Si eso no es capaz de vivir por decenas de años sin marchitarse, entonces no hay ningún otro tipo de amor que sí lo logre.

Y yo lo seguiré amando aun después de que lo hiciera, porque es la persona que mejor me conoce, en la que más confío y con la que más tiempo he convivido.

Ésa es mi verdad.


End file.
